A Change of Pace
by Night-Fury1
Summary: Bunny serenades Jaclyn! Takes place before all Jaclyn serenading Bunny stories. Bunny wants to prove his love to Jaclyn, but is uncertain how to do so. Although, Cupid reminds him that Jaclyn loves music and singing... BunnymundXFEM!JackFrost I already got flames on another one, so here it is- NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I hate Cyberbullies! Enjoy!


Listen to this song while reading this story- it'll help!

Here y'go- /watch?v=55-bO5XMky4

* * *

**A Change of Pace…**

**Jaclyn's POV**

"Tooth, I'm not so sure about this…" I said nervously, tugging at the dress I had on nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous, it'll be fun! And stop tugging your dress, Jaclyn!"

"But it's weird… tell me again why my old clothes weren't acceptable for this? They've been acceptable for over 300 years…"

"Because, Sweetie, your old clothes were falling apart at the seams! Beside, this is a formal event, and you needed formal clothes! Even Bunny is dressing up for this, you know…"

"Bunny's gonna be there?" I said, my heart fluttering nervously. Tooth looked me over scrutinously before pulling back, smiling.

"You like him, don't you?"

"W-what? No, we're… just friends, Tooth!"

"He likes you back, you know."

"No. There's no way he likes me back- all he thinks of me as is that bloody 'Blizzard of '68'!"

"Well, they say the best couples come from the best of friends…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Bunny's POV**

When I heard what Jaclyn said to Tooth, I knew I had to do something to get her to confess to me- I'd suspected for a few months now that Jaclyn had a crush on me, but it wasn't until North's annual Christmas party, where I was eavesdropping on her and Tooth outside the room they were in, that I was certain.

"You like him, don't you?" Tooth said.

"W-what? No, we're just friends, Tooth…" I felt my heart sink a bit at that thought.

_What if this doesn't work? What if it's just some stupid crush, and not love?_

"He likes you back, you know."

_Damn, Tooth! I told ya that in secret!_

"No. There's no way he likes me back- all he thinks of me as is that bloody 'Blizzard of '68'!" Jaclyn said, sounding heartbroken.

"Well, they say the best couples come from the best of friends…" Tooth tried once more.

Deciding I'd waited long enough, I knocked on the door before trudging inside- and my jaw dropped.

Jaclyn stood before me, in a beautiful, yet fairly simple dress. It had a few layers to it, but not enough to hamper her movement and cause trouble. Her wolf ears- a feature I found attractive on her- twitched in anticipation as I looked her over, noticing Tooth had cut her hair shorter, just under her chin. There were small flowers adorning her dress.

"Hey, Kangaroo? You done gawking yet?" Jaclyn said nervously, noticing my staring. Clearing my throat, I pulled my thoughts together and remembered my reason for seeking them out.

"Uh, North said everyone's waitin' for ya, so…" I rubbed my neck nervously, backing out and running to the ballroom faster than I ever did before.

When I got there, I relaxed and went over to the nearest spirit I could find- Cupid.

"Well, hello Bunny! Long time, no see, man! How ya been lately?"

"I think ya know 'xactly how I've been lately, ya little love-bug. Ya gotta help me, I need ta prove ta Jaclyn that I love her- but she's been alone for 300 years, and she don't trust us!"

"Whoa, whoa, relax, Bunny! Me and my boys'll help ya out! YO, CHERUBS!" a sharp whistle sounded, and four cherubs flew into formation, falling in line right at Cupid's side.

"Yes, sir! What do you need?" they said.

"Men, we got a mission- Operation FrostedSpring is underway! Get Bunny suited up and onto the stage, and grab an instrument!"

"FrostedSpring?"

"Hey, I got a knack for codenames, ok? Now, don't worry, my cherubs are the best at what they do! Just go along with it, ok? Now, what do you think will get Jaclyn's attention best?"

"Well, the shiela is almost always singin' and listenin' ta music…"

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Jaclyn's POV**

_Ok, this is surreal… so many spirits!_

North's ballroom was packed- and I hadn't even known he _had _a ballroom! I noticed a stage near the far wall, with fewer spirits crowded around it, and wandered over, relaxing at the breathing room. I recognized Cupid on stage, but the hooded figure next to him was unknown to me…

"Spirits and animals, young and old, tonight I present a rare treat indeed- a song fest, where anyone can join! Starting off tonight will be our very own-" here, the hooded figure ripped of their cloak, and my jaw dropped, "E. ASTER BUNNYMUND! GIVE IT UP, FOLKS!"

The crowd cheered as I gawked at Bunny- his fur was brushed smooth and clean, and his normal armor replaced by silver and gold versions, his bandolier was even cleaned, gleaming. He wore a headset on his head which seemed specially designed for his ears, the small microphone piece hovering near his mouth.

His eyes locked with mine for a moment.

"CHERUBS, HIT IT!" Cupid shouted as his cherubs on stage started playing the instruments they held. Bunny started... singing... actually singing, and it was amazing...

**_"I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
This ain't no 50 first dates…"_**

Suddenly, Bunny started coming closer to me, right at the edge of the stage, eyes burning into mine.

**_"I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah_**

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world

**_Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl…"_**

_Is he… he's serenading me! He likes me!_

**_ "This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space…"_**

_ Really? That's how he feels about me?!_

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up on stage, causing every spirit in the room to cheer as his gaze was kept firmly on me.

**_ "I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end…_**

**_Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl…"_**

**_ "Na Na Na Na Na Na _**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na"_** the cherubs sounded… nice when they were vocalizing together like that…

I felt something furry press against my lips and realized it was Bunny's lips! He was kissing me! After a moment, he pulled back, smirking down at my open-mouth gawk.

**_"Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...  
Oh, ya know it..._**

**_Her we go, here we go!_**

**_Here comes forever girl_**

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl…"

Cheers erupted from every spirit in the room, and Bunny looked down at me, eyes filled with hope and trust…

"Jaclyn Frost? Would ya do me the honor of bein' ma mate?" he said gently, pressing his forehead against mine.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" the spirits started chanting eagerly.

"E. Aster Bunnymund…" I said slowly, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Yeah?" he said, gulping nervously.

"I would be honored to be your mate." I said as he grabbed me in his arms and swung me around as the spirits once again erupted in loud cheers. He peppered me with kisses, on my face, my neck, anywhere he could get to.

"Bunny, maybe we should go somewhere else before this gets 'R' rated? Some spirits here are my age, y'know…"

"Sure, Snowflake. Let's go home." He tapped on the ground, causing a hole to open up beneath us. We dropped into the tunnel, ground closing behind us as we raced to the Warren- my new, and permanent, home.

**_"Here comes forever, girl…"_**

_Well, if this is forever, sign me up for a lifetime experience. I never want to leave._

* * *

**A/N- Y'all like? I normally don't do Guest requests, because I can't thank them properly cause they have no accounts and it sucks.**

** But this one came from someone called 'UndercoverReader (Guest)'.**

**Here's the request-** Do you think for your next Fem!Jack x Bunny story you can use the song "Here  
Comes Forever" by R5? Sorry, I really love this song and if you can at least  
listen to it it'd be great. There doesn't have to be any singing in the story,  
the song can just be something people can listen to just to fit the mood ;)

**Well, hope that lived up to your expectations, UndercoverReader (Guest).**

**Changed things up a bit with Bunny serenading Jaclyn, instead of her serenading him!**

**FLUFFY GOODNESS ALL AROUND!**


End file.
